


What a treat! Pt. 1

by KiraAX400



Series: Random Writings and Nonsense. [1]
Category: None. - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bondage, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gangbang, MILF, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, beastiality, outdoors, predator/prey play, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraAX400/pseuds/KiraAX400
Summary: After contemplating even fulfilling my promise of writing something and posting it on a certain discord and even asking for some kinks that should be included in this piece, I kind of forced myself to write this and just be done with it.Hope you enjoy this piece!





	What a treat! Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kira, 19 still enjoys going out at halloween, using the fact that she was rather short and cute, just to get some tricks or treats from the various people in her neighbourhood. But tonight was a little weird, not just for her but for the people whose doorbells she rang.  
It was a few days too early for this. But how do people react, she wonders? Correct! Take her to a nearby forest, tie her up, toss her away and leave her there while strangers and their dogs just satisfy their own sick pleasures with her.  
But she can't help but love every second of it. 
> 
> Kira : No more than 5'1, red hair down to her shoulders, C cups with nipple rings, brown eyes and quite a rear, just made to be slapped and hit. In other words, a perfect cute little fucktoy. In this scenario, she was wearing a costume, similar to Mercy's Witch outfit but in more black and red. Additionally, no undergarments are present on the little slut.

As she pressed the second doorbell of the night, she heard a quiet tune playing inside the house, patiently waiting for the door to open. It was fairly windy and rather cold, Kira having to be careful that the wind does not cause any unwanted events down below. Luckily, none of that had happened so far. The house she was tricking or treating was well-off. Big, modern and all white or black with two garages, yet a white van parked infront of the right garage. As Kira started to inspect the van from a distance, the door opened and the music got a bit louder, turning out to be some heavy metal or rock. As she turned her head, she saw a tall man, around his 30s. Black hair, green eyes and rather well-built. He had to look down a fair bit, due to her hight and the stairs leading up to the door, as he smiled at this cute little witch infront of his door. He was wearing merely some tight boxers and a white shirt, the wind occasionally blowing the shirt around and letting the witch see a sizable bulge in the man's boxers. Luckily, to him it seemed like she was simply staring right ahead and lost in thoughts, not drooling over the bulge. 

"What are you doing, young lady?" He asks, chuckling quiety as he crossed his arms and checked her out once, twice and three times, nodding slowly. Her outfit left a small bit to the imagination, the cleavage showing off her supple chest just right.  
She held out the small bag, already containing a little bit of sweets. Just a snickers, some M&Ms and several chocolate eggs. She smiled wide, correcting her gaze and giggling before responding to his question with a cheerful "Trick or Treat!" and a little shake of the bag, as if she was robbing a cashier. The man sighed out before stepping inside again, gesturing for her to follow him inside for just a second. Naive as she was, she did, already imagining what sort of treats she would get from him. 

As soon as she got inside, he closed the door, putting a hand around her waist and leading her to his living room, gesturing her to sit down, saying he would need to get the treats from the kitchen. Instead, Kira followed him into the kitchen, watching him open a cupboard and handing her a small box of various soft-cakes. She mumbled some words before putting them in the bag and bowing slightly, turning to walk out again. "Oh, come on, atleast give me a treat too." He says, followed by a rough hand at her ass, groping and almost kneading it thoroughly. 

She simply tensed up as he touched her, growling as he took his treat from her. He only got rougher, exploring her curves and eventually finding her pussy, hidden between her delicious thighs and dripping a tiny bit of moisture, just from the groping alone. He gave her a rough spank out of nowhere, followed by wrapping one arm around her neck and the other around her waist, keeping her close and restrained as he leaned closer, whispering to her in a low growl. "I'll make a public treat out of you, kitty. How does that sound to you?" She could barely move her head, his muscled arm almost choking her out with this simple grip as it is. She only tried to nod weakly to try and get a chance to leave and do something like this with her previous permission. He chuckled lowly, putting his arm from her neck, down to her crotch, starting to rub between her legs roughly, groping back at her ass as well. "Good girl. Now just follow me and be just as good as now, okay?" 

Having changed her mind rather quickly after he tortured her a little, she did follow him to the van at the parking spot infront of the garage, hopping into the front with him. After a little drive through the town, the two eventually left the town and went into the outskirts, stopping at the parking lot of a popular forest for mushroom collecting, hunting and jogging or other sports. But before the two got out of the van, he seemed to want a taste of her first, before she got fucked out by countless strangers. The two went into the back of the van, where an improvised sofa was built into the cargo space, along with some small hooks on the top and bottom of the space. Most likely for tying someone down during the drive. He held her by the neck, dragging her after him into the back of the car, tossing her onto the sofa before pulling down his boxers and letting his member spring free, already throbbing. She did not resist anymore, wanting this as well. She got onto all fours on the sofa already, putting one hand on the hem of her skirt and lifting it again, teasing him. 

Not wanting her to get too sassy and cocky, he took her hand by the wrist, doing the same with her other hand and letting his cock poke at her entrance, teasing her back for it. "Come on. You were already dressed the part, you pathetic whore." He growled, pulling her arms back and forcing her to almost kneel and pushing her chest and face against the side of the van, slowly sliding his cock into her. She groaned and hissed as it slowly stretched her out, the man only chuckling at her pain and discomfort. As soon as he got balls-deep in her cunt, she took a few deep breaths, starting to think he was giving her a break to adjust, but only pulling out and ramming himself in again, forcing a pained yelp from her as he started pounding into her with only his own pleasure in mind. 

Her face was pressed against the wall of the van's cargo space as he just kept going for almost 10 minutes now, his hefty balls swinging and hitting her, over and over. Steady, deep and rough thrusts send the van shaking a little, while Kira could only groan and whine quietly, not in much pain yet. He let go of her wrists, putting his hands on her hips and thrusting more violently, not pulling out as far and ramming in more suddenly, almost desperate to cum. Raising one hand after the other, he spanked her ass, again and again, leaving it in a small hint of red, along with handprints all over it. She yelped and gasped with every single spank, loving the pain quite a bit. She tried pushing back into him, only ending up with him pushing her off his cock and spanking her some more, wanting to take her and not be taken. 

After around 20 or so minutes of fucking in total, he put one hand around her neck and the other on her chest, choking her slowly while he pulled and groped at her chest, staying balls-deep in her and frantically humping away. Kira could barely moan out from this abuse, only whining, gasping for air and smiling weakly as she kept her eyes closed. "Such a good little slut. After you're free, the whole town will know you." Growling and groaning, he pulls out slowly and rams himself in one last time, unleashing a strong torrent of cum inside her sore cunt. It was a lot, thoroughly filling her up until his balls had to churn and twitch, draining himself inside of her. 

After 2 minutes of staying hilted in her, he let go of her, letting her fall onto the sofa and giving her some more spanks across the ass, waking her from her own orgasmic bliss. He pulled out slowly, putting his member between her asscheeks and trying to hump out a few last drops, right onto her back. Having thoroughly bred her as the first, he got off the sofa and put his boxers back on. He went to the front of the van again, taking out a bundle of rope, then lifting her up over his shoulder and walking off into the forest, letting his cum slowly leak out of her used cunt. She could only groan and hold onto him, not wanting to fall off his shoulder. "You better be good to everyone who visits you, or they'll surely pound you into submission, missy." The man took her further into the forest before finding a nice picnic table in an open area and setting her down ontop of it. After giving her a few more spanks, he ties her up, with her hands behind her back, her legs spread wide and tied to her wrists, presenting her to any passerby. After finishing with her, he gives her a few pats on the head before walking off, leaving her freshly filled cunt to anyone who wishes to use her.


End file.
